Current browser environments allow users to keep multiple or separate tabs open in a browser. For example, developers, testers or operators of software in performing their tasks may keep separate tabs open for a particular context, for example, each tab pertaining to different functions in that particular context. Such users may also keep entirely separate browser windows open for different contexts with each browser window including multiple tabs. Each tab or browser includes its own URLs. When an operator wholly moves from one context to another, the operator manually changes all of the browser tabs or windows, replaces the ports within the address bar of browser tabs, or reloads each of the tabs with respective bookmarked URLs.
In development and operation environments, it may be common to perform similar activities in a browser, albeit within different contexts. These activities could include visiting similar websites, test references, admin consoles, integrated development environments and/or other tools. When the context in which the browser tabs are used changes, the operator has to change all of the browser URLs to reference those particular to the new context environment.